


A Second Chance In Life

by lynnkath08



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Apologies, Babies, Comfort, Daddy Kink, Drama, Drinking, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fighting, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Love Confessions, Making Up, Moving, Moving In Together, Moving On, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Pregnancy, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 07:45:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11619096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnkath08/pseuds/lynnkath08
Summary: Miranda "Mira" Rosario, from Barcelona, has had a rough life. She has decided to run away to move to Bristol. What happens when she meets Bristol's hottie Tony Stonem?





	A Second Chance In Life

***Miranda's POV***

"Ugh! I'm so sick of this life! I am so glad I leave tomorrow!" I snapped as I laid face down on my bed. I recently got into another fight with my mother again, with her hitting me, and it is 3AM. I just want to get some sleep! She just got home ten minutes ago after going out with her friends, doing whatever. I just wish we would get along. She's been neglecting me my whole life as well as beating me, and my father left us when I was only 6 years old. I am currently 18 and work as an exotic dancer. I know it's not a good job but I need the money so I can get out of here. Good thing I am leaving tomorrow. I wrote her a little note on not to bother looking for me again. I made sure to pack everything I need and now all I need is some good shut eye.

***the next morning***

I woke up to get ready to go to the airport and made sure I got everything I needed. Today is the day I finally leave Barcelona and fly to Bristol, hoping to start a new and better life. I left the note for my mother on the kitchen table and walked out, taking one last look at the house, then walked until I can catch a cab. I waited until a cab pulled forward.

"Where to _señorita_?" the driver asked.

"Barcelona Airport _por favor_ ," I told him, then he drove off to the airport. Once we reached the airport I thanked the driver, paid him and got out then entered the building. I got something to eat and drink then went through all the security stuff then kept walking until I reached the gate for the flight to Bristol and got out my passport and plane ticket.

"Flight to Bristol boarding in 30 minutes," I heard the announcer say. Luckily I was the third person in line. I showed the airport gate agent my passport and ticket.

"Enjoy your flight," the woman said as she smiled at me. I smiled back and thanked her, then boarded the plane.

I found a seat and waited until it was time to take off. Once the plane took off, I whispered, "Goodbye Barcelona."

The flight was silent at the beginning until a movie started playing. I was given a small bag of chips and water bottle, and watched the movie that was currently playing. It was We're The Millers. I've never seen it before but it was pretty funny. I was able to relate to the two female characters Rose and Casey. Rose (who was posing as the mother) was a stripper, and Casey (who was posing as the daughter) was neglected by her parents.

The plane landed after about two hours and we all got out to pick up our bags. After I got my bags I exchanged my money then grabbed a map of Bristol and looked through it to decide on which hotel to stay. I got outside and waited for a cab.

"Hello Bristol," I whispered as I breathed in and smiled for what feels like the first time. After about ten minutes a cab pulled up. I gave the driver the location and he drove until he reached the hotel. I paid the driver and thanked him and went into the hotel to check in. Once I had my room keys I went into the elevator to my floor and finally reached my room. I decided that I was going to do some job hunting and apartment hunting tomorrow. But for right now I am going to rest.

***2 weeks later***

It's been 2 weeks since I left Barcelona and I have to say that I'm really happy. I managed to get an apartment in one week and got a job the next day. I even managed to get a car four days ago. I work at a strip club again and I have to say that I'm not happy about it but I guess it'll do for now until hopefully next month, when I can find a better job.

I was walking around town trying to find a place to eat when I was approached by a good-looking young gentleman.

"Hello miss. Do you need help finding your way around? You seem a bit lost, so maybe I could help," he offered.

"Oh I was actually trying to find a place to eat," I told him. Damn was he gorgeous. I mean damn. He was pretty tall, at least 6 feet, and his eyes are a gorgeous shade of blue. And don't get me started on his hair. Dark brown and looks so soft, makes me want to touch it. I didn't realize I was daydreaming until he snapped his fingers at me.

"Hello? You still there?" he asked. Oh my goodness, his accent!

"Oh! Sorry. Yeah, I guess I'm just hungry. And I am kind of new here, so yeah," I said.

"It's alright. There's this café I go to a lot, you should give it a try," he suggested. "Oh, and it's rude of me not to introduce myself. My name is Tony. Tony Stonem," he added, offering his hand.

"And I'm Miranda. Miranda Rosario, but you can call me Mira," I said, shaking his hand.

"Miranda. Or Mira. Gorgeous name for a gorgeous girl," Tony said.

" _Gracias_. Thank you," I said.

"No problem. You must be starving. Let's head over to the café. It's on me," Tony offered.

We kept on walking until we reached a nice looking café. We got our food after a couple minutes of deciding on who's paying for my portion. Tony kept on convincing me to let him pay even though I kept telling him I could pay for it myself, but I eventually gave in and let him pay. We sat at a table near a window, eating and talking.

"So, you new here?" Tony asked me.

"Yeah I am. I actually moved here two weeks ago," I responded.

"Where are you from? If you don't mind me asking," Tony said.

"Barcelona," I told him.

"Spain? Must be beautiful there," Tony said.

"I guess. I mean I lived there my whole life so I'm used to it. But I like it here so far. It's beautiful here," I said.

"I guess. I mean I lived here my whole life so I'm used to it," Tony repeated my words, and we both laughed. "So why did you move here?" he asked.

"To be honest, I just wanted to experience a new place," I said, not wanting to reveal the real reason.

Tony nodded. "And what do you do?" he asked. Ok. He's hot, but he asks so many questions.

"I'm a dancer," I told him. Technically I am kind of a dancer.

"Oh that sounds fun," he said.

"I guess, I mean it is tiring," I said.

We kept talking for about an hour until it was time to go.

"It was really nice meeting you, and thank you for the lunch. I really appreciate it," I said.

"It's no problem at all. I hope we can do this again. We should do this again. You could give me your number. Actually you should give me your number, I would like to talk again sometime," Tony said as he handed me his phone. I took it and handed him mine, and we swapped numbers. Once we got our own phones back we decided to do a "test call" making sure we got the right numbers. I heard his phone vibrate as I tried "calling" him, and my phone vibrated as he tried "calling" me. At least we got the right numbers. "Ok, next time you want to hang out, just give me a call," he said.

" _Gracias_. You do the same," I said.

"Great! Want me to walk you home?" he asked.

"Oh it's ok, but thank you for the offer though," I responded.

"It's no problem, I'll see you around," Tony said.

"Yep, see you soon," I said, then we shook hands and went our separate ways.

***1 week later, Tony's POV***

Ok, so I just met the lovely girl from Spain a week ago and I'm starting to miss her already. I mean her caramel blonde hair and exotic green eyes are absolutely sexy. Yeah, I'm starting to have a thing for Spanish girls. And don't get me started on that accent. I could just imagine her voice and accent when she moans my name as I'm pounding into her- no wait a minute, you just met her last week. Pull yourself together Tony! I haven't seen any girls since Michelle and I broke up 6 months before I turned 19. I mean yeah I was upset at first, but I eventually learned to move on with my life. I even gave up on my sexual ways after we broke up so I'd have to say I cleaned up pretty good. I'm 24 now and I haven't had sex in a long, long time so I'd have to say I'm kind of proud of myself for that. But for some reason I want Miranda. Not in a sexual way, not yet anyways, but I would like to get to know her more. I was interrupted from my thoughts when I heard my phone vibrate. I hoped it was Mira, but instead it was from my best friend Sid.

_Sid: We're going to that strip club again tonight_

Ok, so there's this new strip club that opened about a month ago and Sid and I go there every week, even though I don't want to, but he makes me go. Back then, it was me kind of pressuring him, but now it's the other way around. He's gained a lot of confidence the past 5 years. I decided to text him back:

_But I met this one girl last week and I want to spend time with her_

I heard my phone vibrate again.

_Sid: Just hang out with her tomorrow_

Really dude? I texted him again:

_Fine -_-_

_Sid: I'm driving this time by the way_

_Me: Yeah ok_

After about fifteen minutes I heard a honk outside. I went outside and saw Sid's car and went in.

"Let's get this over with," I said as I buckled up.

"Hello to you too," Sid said, then he drove off. "So I heard that there's a new stripper in the club. I heard that she was from Greece or Italy. Or maybe it was Spain. It was one of those places. But she started two weeks ago," he added.

"Really? The girl I met last week was from Spain," I said.

"Really? Wow," Sid said as we reached the club, and we got out of his car and entered the club.

As we went in we looked around and saw the girls dancing, but then I saw a new girl, must be the girl Sid was talking about, and for some reason she looked familiar. But her hair is red, however, for some reason I feel like I recognize her facial features. Her green eyes, gorgeous nose, and plump pink lips. Wait. It can't be.

"Who's that?" I asked a bartender nearby.

"The new girl. Goes by the name Vixen. Heard that she was originally from Spain. Barcelona I believe. She was pretty good on her first shift two weeks ago, now she's even better," the bartender said. "So what can I get you boys tonight?" he asked.

"Can I get a Shirley Temple? Designated driver," Sid said.

"Sure. Anything for you?" the bartender asked me.

"Just water please," I told him.

"Alright, a glass of Shirley Temple and a glass of water coming right up," the bartender said as he poured our drinks.

"Who are you and what have you done to Tony? The Tony I know is wild as hell," Sid teased.

"Who are you and what have you done to Sid? The Sid I know is awkward as hell," I teased back.

"If it makes you feel better, that new girl is from Spain," Sid said as he pointed to the exotic looking girl swaying on a pole. I swear she looks so familiar. For some reason she resembles the girl I met last week.

"Can we go near her?" I asked.

"That's the spirit!" Sid said as he elbowed me and we grabbed our drinks and walked towards the girl's stage.

As we walked towards the girl she looked towards us, but as soon as she saw me she seemed shocked for a few seconds, then continued what she was doing.

"I think she likes you. Here, give her a 50," Sid said as he reached into his pocket and took some money out and handed it to me.

"What?" I whispered.

"Just give it to her," Sid told me.

"Ok then," I said as I took the money from Sid's hand and held it towards the girl.

***Miranda's POV***

I was minding my own business, dancing, until I saw a familiar face. Holy shit it was Tony! The cute guy I met last week. And he was with some guy wearing glasses, must be his friend. But Tony seemed tense when he saw me. I noticed that he was having some kind of discussion with his friend, whatever it was, and next thing you know he held some money towards me. I hesitated at first, but took it anyways.

"We need to talk," I whispered.

"I know," Tony whispered back.

I walked out of the stage, making sure no one was looking and grabbed Tony's hand. I looked at the glasses guy and said, "I'm gonna borrow your friend for awhile."

"Yeah, go ahead. Have fun," glasses guy said, and turned to focus on another girl, throwing his money at her and yelling, "Making it rain!"

As soon as Tony and I reached a VIP room I gently pushed him in and locked the door.

"Tony what are you doing here?!" I asked as I removed my red wig, revealing my caramel blonde hair.

"Miranda! I come here with my friend once a week, what are you doing here?!" Tony asked as he sat on the couch.

"I work here obviously," I said.

"You said you were a dancer," Tony told me.

"Technically I am a dancer. But I hate it. I hate every minute of it," I said.

"Then why do you do it?" Tony asked.

"I only do this because I really needed the money. I've been doing this for 3 years. And I'm 18," I confessed.

"So you've been doing this since you were 15?" Tony asked me.

"Sadly, yes. I needed the money so I could afford to get out of Barcelona so I've been saving up until I had enough to leave. The main reason I wanted to get out was because of my abusive mother. She kept on beating me and wished I was never born," I said as I felt tears in my eyes.

"What about your father?" Tony asked.

"He left when I was 6," I said.

"I'm sorry," Tony said.

"It's alright I guess. I mean hey, at least I grew up to be an independent woman, supporting myself and all that shit," I said, trying to think positive.

"Yeah, but you deserve some love as well," Tony told me.

"I thought the only way for me to love and feel loved was by having sex. I was 14 the first time I did it. I actually prostituted myself twice at that time and I regret it. You probably want nothing to do with me right now," I said as tears ran down my face.

"Hey, I was a pretty sexual person myself back in high school, to be honest with you. I did it because I thought it would make me look cooler. I even cheated on my girlfriend with another girl, as well as with a best guy friend of mine. I was manipulative and a jerk, and when I look back at it now I'd have to say that I hate myself for it," Tony confessed as he held my hand.

"How's your girlfriend, if you don't mind me asking?" I asked.

"Oh we actually broke up over 5 years ago because of long distance," Tony said.

"I'm sorry about that," I said.

"It's fine, really. I learned to move on with my life. We don't talk anymore, and I'm ok with that. What about you? Did you have a boyfriend?" Tony asked me.

"I did actually, at 16, but it only lasted for a month. After we graduated from high school we broke up because he was moving to Hawaii," I said.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Tony said as he gently rubbed my hand with his thumb.

"It's ok. I mean we both knew that it wasn't going to last any longer. We stopped talking after he moved," I said. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Is everything ok in there? You've been in there for about an hour," one of the bouncers said.

I immediately put my red wig back on and straightened myself up. "Yeah we're ok," I responded, then opened the door.

"Oh, it's you. Had fun in there?" the bouncer asked me and Tony.

"Absolutely," I said.

"Yep, it was great," Tony said.

"Good. And Vixen, your shift is over for the night. You can go home now. Good night to both of you," the bouncer said.

"Good night," Tony and I both said.

"Hold on, I'm gonna go change," I said.

"Ok," Tony said, then I went into the locker room to change into regular clothes and walked out to see Tony talking to his friend.

"Oh hey! You must be the girl Tony met last week. I'm Sid. Sid Jenkins," the glasses guy, named Sid, said as he held out his hand.

"Miranda Rosario. But you can call me Mira," I said, shaking Sid's hand.

"It's nice to meet you," Sid said.

"It's nice to meet you too. And as much as I hate to say this, I have to get going," I said.

"Want us to give you a ride home?" Tony offered.

"I actually drove here, but thank you for the offer," I said.

"Alright, well good night," Tony said.

"Yep, good night guys," I said, then we went our separate ways.

***2 months later***

It has been two months since that incident at the strip club and Tony and I have gotten closer. Sid and I have gotten closer as well, but in a more sibling way. I even got to meet some of their friends, as well as Tony's sister Effy. They all welcomed me with open arms, with the exception of a girl named Michelle Richardson, who was Tony's ex-girlfriend. Other than that, I got along with everyone else. I was the youngest one of the group but they were still cool with me.

We were all hanging out at a club, a club where they used to hang out as teens, drinking, talking, and just having fun.

"What kind of drink is that?" Maxxie Oliver, a friend of Tony's, asked me as he pointed to my glass.

"The Zombie cocktail," I said, as I took a sip.

"That's the strongest drink. I'm pretty sure you'd pass out by the time you're done," Sid said.

"I'll carry her," Tony said, making everyone laugh, except Michelle.

"Slut," Michelle said softly.

"Is something the matter? Why are you so mad?" I asked her.

"I have the right to express how I feel, and the way you're looking at my man, I don't like it at all," Michelle said as she glared at me.

"Ok, look. I'm not your man anymore, alright? Last time I checked, you decided to end it. So, it's your loss, not mine," Tony said. The look on Michelle's face was priceless. Suddenly the song "Wild Thoughts" by Rihanna started playing. "Hey Mira, we should go dance!" Tony suggested.

"Oh my god I love this song!" I said as we went to the dance floor and started dancing inappropriately to the song.

"Whoo! Get it Tony!" Anwar Kharral, another friend of Tony's, cheered. Everyone else joined and started dancing like idiots, except for Michelle, who just sat at the table and glared at me the whole time. I just smiled at her, making her roll her eyes.

"Don't let her get to you. You're way more beautiful than her," Tony said to me.

"Oh believe me. I'm having way too much fun to care about how she feels," I said as I kept grinding on Tony. I'm pretty sure I feel something hard rubbing against my lower back, but I kept dancing.

"Good. I'm glad," Tony said. I felt him moving my hair to one side, then I felt him biting the side of my neck, making me moan softly. I then notice Michelle standing up.

"Fuck you! And fuck her! Stupid little bitch!" Michelle yelled. Tony and I both held our middle fingers up.

I then felt Tony turning me to face him, then he grabbed my face and kissed me. I was shocked at first, then kissed back. I don't know if it's the alcohol talking, but I love it. I felt his hands grabbing my ass, until another hand grabbed my shoulder, pulling me away from Tony. It was Michelle, breaking off the kiss.

" _Qué diablos está mal contigo?!_ Can't you just leave us alone?!" I screamed at her as I removed my earrings and jacket, and stepped out of my shoes. _(Translation: What the fuck is wrong with you?!)_

"Ok, what's wrong with me is that I don't like it when you're with him! He'll never love you like the way he loves me! So keep dreaming bitch!" Michelle yelled, then she slapped me.

"Effy, _sostenga mis cosas!_ " I said as Effy grabbed my stuff. I then tackled Michelle onto the floor and we got into a huge fight. _(Translation: hold my stuff!)_

"Cat fight!" I heard Anwar say.

"And this is why you don't mess with Spanish girls!" I heard Maxxie say.

I then felt two pairs of arms around my waist, pulling me away from Michelle. Tony and Maxxie were holding onto me, while Sid and Anwar were holding onto Michelle.

 _"Escúchame! No sabes de donde diablos vengo! Que pasa de donde yo vengo?! Cosas malas!"_ I screamed as I tried to get out of Tony and Maxxie's grip, but they were too strong. Michelle looked like she was struggling as well, but with Sid and Anwar. Effy just stood there looking shocked, then gave me my jacket and everything else I handed her.  _(Translation: Listen to me! You don't know where the hell I come from! What happens where I come from?! Bad things!)_

"Damn Mira," I heard Tony whisper.

"Are you girls done?" Sid asked.

"I sure hope so. I don't know about her," I said, gesturing to Michelle.

"Let's go outside, yeah?" Tony suggested as he carried me outside. Once we were outside he placed me down. "You ok?" he asked.

"Oh yeah I'm good. Sorry about all that," I said.

"Are you kidding? That was the hottest thing I ever saw!" Tony said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yep, really. It was amazing! You showed Michelle who's boss! And that screaming in Spanish turned me on," Tony said.

"Oh really?" I asked.

"Yeah, really," Tony said.

"Do you want to come over so I can do something about it?" I asked.

"Hell yeah! Let's just say good night to everyone first," Tony said as we walked back in. "Hey guys, Mira and I are gonna head home now," he said to the group.

"Ok, good night," they all said, and we started walking.

We kept walking until we reached a bus stop. We were both kind of buzzed to walk all the way to my apartment so we took a bus. Once we got in the bus, we found a seat and started making out. I could've sworn I heard the driver say "Kids these days" but we ignored him. We kept on kissing until the bus stopped.

"Is this your stop?" the driver asked. I looked out the window and saw my apartment. Tony and I both thanked the driver and got out, and I'm pretty sure I heard the driver say "Finally" before shutting the door and driving off.

"We're here," I said as I unlocked the door and we both went in. As soon as I shut the door and locked it, Tony pushed me against the wall and kissed me. "Wait. Let's take this to my room," I said as I took him to my room. Tony lifted me and gently placed me on my bed. We kept on kissing and removed each other's clothes. I then noticed Tony grabbing his phone and opening the front camera. "Wait a minute. Tony what the hell are you doing? Don't take a picture," I said.

"I'm not gonna take a picture, we're going to do a little reenactment of that part in the "Cry Me A River" music video, you know the one with Justin Timberlake. Don't worry, it's for our eyes only," Tony said.

"I've never recorded any of this before, might as well give it a try," I said as I took out my phone and turned on the camera.

"It's ok, I've never done this before either. It shall be interesting," Tony said as he grabbed my face and kissed me again.

"Wait. You're not gonna record us having sex, are you?" I asked.

Tony thought about it for a few seconds. "Nah, it would be too risky," he said, then we kissed again. "Ok I'm gonna turn this off now," he said as he stopped recording and turned his phone off.

"Me too," I said, doing the same thing with my phone. We continued kissing until I felt the tip of his erection rubbing on my clit and it feels amazing! Tony then started kissing the side of my neck, finding my sweet spot. He kept on sucking that area, making me moan.

"You like that?" Tony asked me.

"Yes," I moaned.

"Good," Tony said as he pushed into me. "Fuck, you're so tight," he moaned.

"Nah, you're just so big," I said.  Hearing this drove Tony crazy and he thrusts into me harder and faster. He then pulled out of me, and I gave him a confused looked.

"Hands and knees," he said, and I got in that position, then he pushed into me again. "Much better," he said as he slapped my ass, making me moan. "Oh you like that? You like it when I do this?" he asked as he slapped my ass again.

"Harder Daddy," I moaned softly.

"What did you just say?" Tony asked.

"I said harder Daddy," I said a bit louder.

"You naughty girl," Tony said as he spanked me harder.

"Fuck yes," I moaned.

"Language, little lady. Don't make me have to spank you again," Tony said as he grabbed my hair and thrusts harder into me.

"Then do it. Spank me again Daddy," I said.

"Whatever you want baby," Tony said and he spanked me even harder. "Fuck baby, I'm not gonna last much longer," he moaned.

"Me neither," I said.

"Let it out baby," Tony said as he rubbed my clit, making me come. He came five seconds later, and gave my neck a soft kiss.

We stayed this way for about a minute until Tony pulled out of me.

"You ok?" he asked me.

"Yeah I'm good. What about you?" I asked.

"Wonderful. I'm gonna go get us some water," he said as he got up and walked out of my room, only to come back a few seconds later. "They're in the fridge, right?" he asked.

"I would hope so," I said, making him laugh.

"Ok, I'll be back," he said as he left the room. I couldn't help but stare at his ass as he walked. He came back with a water bottle in his hand. "I figured since we just made out we can share one bottle," he said as he unscrewed the cap and handed me the bottle. "Ladies first," he added.

"Thanks Tony," I said as I took a sip then handed him the bottle.

"No problem," Tony said as he took a sip then closed up the bottle and placed it on my night table. "You must be tired. You don't mind if I stay the night, do you?" he asked.

"I don't mind at all," I said as I went under the covers.

"Thanks Mira," Tony said as he went under covers. "Good night," he added.

"Good night," I said as I closed my eyes. As I was falling asleep I felt Tony kiss the top of my head.

***2 months later***

It's been two months since the first time Tony and I had sex. Whenever we had urges we would always call each other. Sometimes when I was working we would have sex in the VIP room. I eventually got fired after one of the bouncers caught Tony and I having sex when he saw Tony's jizz on the couch and floor, and when he saw Tony squirting his load all over my face and chest. Tony and I were banned from entering the strip club, and Sid, being the good friend he is, said that if we can't enter the club he won't either. I eventually got a new job at the café I went to the first time I met Tony. I'm so happy now, however, I've been feeling a bit off for the past two weeks. I've been feeling sick in the mornings, my body feels a bit tired, and sometimes I would cry or snap for no apparent reason. Even Tony noticed and convinced me to go to the doctors, but I keep reassuring him that I'm fine.

***at the doctors***

I was sitting in the doctor's office, with Tony by my side holding my hand. We were waiting for the results of what was going on with me.

"Hey Mira," Tony said.

"Yeah?" I responded.

"Listen, there's something I have to tell you," Tony said as he looked down.

"What is it Tony?" I asked.

"Mira, ever since I first met you I thought you were the most beautiful girl in the world. I never thought I'd find a girl like you. So beautiful and kind. I guess what I'm trying to say is I'm in love with you," Tony confessed.

"Tony I feel the exact same way. I love you," I said.

"I love you more Mira," Tony said, then he kissed me, but instead of the kiss being filled with lust, it was filled with love. We kissed until the doctor walked back in with some papers in her hands.

"Sorry to interrupt you two, but Miranda, I have the results. You're four weeks pregnant," the doctor said.

"Oh my goodness," I said as I looked down.

"Mira it's ok. We'll get through it together," Tony said as he rubbed my arm.

***timeskip***

A lot of things happened within the past nine months. Tony and I have gotten closer than before, and we even moved in together. I got to meet Tony's mother, who told me some funny, yet embarrassing (to Tony), moments of Tony's childhood. She even gave me some pregnancy advice on what's ok to eat as well as other advice. Our friends found out about the baby and they were happy for us, except Michelle. She just hated me even more, but I didn't let it get to me. Effy got us a pink cat stuffed animal after she found out the baby is a girl.

I was sitting in my hospital bed waiting for our baby to be born.

"Sweetie you can squeeze my hand as hard as you want. I promise you won't hurt me," Tony said as he gently rubbed my back.

***2 hours later***

"She's beautiful," Tony said as he held the baby gently. "And she's not dating until she's 30," he added.

"Tony she's only an hour old, and you're already thinking about that?" I chuckled, and Tony laughed as well.

The door suddenly opened, revealing Sid, Effy, and Tony's mother.

"Hey, how are you guys doing?" Mrs. Stonem asked.

"Tired, but wonderful," I said.

"Where's the baby?" Effy asked.

"She's here," Tony said as he held the baby up. Our baby.

"What's her name?" Sid asked.

"Lisa Sydney Stonem," I said.

"Beautiful. How did you two think of the name? If you don't mind me asking," Mrs. Stonem said.

"Her first name Lisa is a shorter form of Elizabeth, after Effy. And her middle name Sydney, spelled with a y, after Sid," Tony said.

"You named your daughter after us?" Sid asked, with tears in his eyes.

"Yeah, and you two are the godparents," I said.

"Can I hold her?" Effy asked.

"Of course. Be careful," Tony said as he handed the baby to his sister.

"Don't worry, I won't drop her. She's so beautiful," Effy said. "Hello. I'm your Auntie Effy," she said to the baby.

"I want to hold her," Sid said then Effy handed him the baby. "Hi. I'm your Uncle Sid," he said.

"Don't drop her," Tony and I said at the same time.

Mrs. Stonem chuckled. "You two are already protective of her," she said. "Ok it's Grandma's turn," she said as she took the baby from Sid, then looked at me and Tony. "I'm not gonna drop her," she added.

The door opened revealing Michelle as she ran in, with Maxxie trailing behind her.

"I'm sorry, I tried stopping her but she wouldn't listen," Maxxie said. "Congratulations on your baby, by the way," he added, then he looked at Michelle. "You need to leave," he said as he tried to drag Michelle out of the room, but Michelle got out of his grip.

"No I want to talk to her," Michelle said. "And where's the baby?" she asked.

"She's here, but I'm not going to let you go near her," Mrs. Stonem said as she handed me the baby, and I immediately held her protectively in my arms.

"Look, I just want to talk to Miranda," Michelle said as she walked towards me.

"If you want to talk to her you'll have to go through me," Tony said as he stood in front of me, protecting me and our daughter.

"I just want to apologize to her," Michelle said.

"You want to apologize to me?" I asked.

"Yes. And can all of you please leave the room? I want to talk to her alone," Michelle said to everyone else. Everyone hesitated but left the room, except Tony, who still stood in front of me. "Tony please, I just want to talk to her," Michelle added.

"Tony we'll be alright," I reassured him.

"Ok, but if anything happens, scream for me. I'll be standing in front of the door," Tony said then he kissed my cheek and baby Lisa's forehead. He turned to look at Michelle. "Don't do anything to hurt them," he said as he glared at her and walked out of the room.

"What do you want?" I asked Michelle.

"Listen, I just want to say I'm sorry for the way I've treated you. It's just, I was jealous of you when you and Tony got together. I wanted him back, but then I realized that it was selfish of me to take him back when he clearly didn't want me anymore. I've seen the way he looks at you and he looks really happy. It's clear that you two are happy with each other, and I'm really sorry for trying to take that away from both of you," Michelle said to me.

"Michelle, what you did was messed up, I can tell you that. But I believe that everyone deserves a second chance," I told her.

"So can we start over and become friends?" Michelle asked as she held out her hand.

"Yes, we can start over and become friends," I said as I shook her hand. Lisa woke up and started whimpering, and I rocked her gently then she fell back asleep.

"Everything ok in here?" Tony asked as he entered the room, with everyone else following behind.

"Yeah everything's fine," I told him.

"She didn't hurt you, did she?" he asked concerned.

"No, but she did apologize. Everything's good now," I reassured him.

"Ok, if you say so," Tony said as he turned to face Michelle, making sure she didn't try to hurt me or our daughter, but I know she won't do that.

"Tony relax," I said to him.

"Alright. But how's little Lisa doing?" he asked as he gently rubbed his finger on the baby's soft cheek.

"She's doing fine. She slept the entire time. Well she woke up for a few seconds but went back to sleep. Hold her," I said as I handed Tony our baby.

A nurse suddenly walked in. "Ok guys, visiting hours are over. I'm gonna have to ask you to leave, except for you Tony, you can stay," she said. We all said our goodbyes as everyone left.

"She has your eyes," I said as we looked at little Lisa. She opened her beautiful blue eyes for a few seconds before falling back asleep, and grabbed her little blanket.

"But she's beautiful like you," Tony said. "I promise to protect both of you," he added.

***6 years later***

A lot has changed in the past 6 years. Tony and I got married one year after Lisa was born. I started school at University of Bristol for Computer Science, but never moved into a dorm because I wanted to be with Tony and Lisa. During my second year of school Tony and I had another baby, a boy. We named him Antonio Maxwell Stonem, and nicknamed him Junior, just to avoid confusion with Tony. I once tried to call our son Tony, but my husband Tony thought I was talking to him, so we call our son Junior. It was hard raising two kids while in school, we had our ups and downs, but we managed to pull though. Tony was there for me every step of the way. I was able to complete five years of school, and I just graduated two months ago.

I was sitting on the couch talking with Effy, who was brushing Lisa's hair, when Tony was walking down the stairs with Junior in his arms.

"Psst. Lisa. Come here. I have a special game for you and Junior to play," Tony whispered as he sat at the bottom of the stairs with Junior on his lap.

Lisa got up and stood in front of her father. "What is it Daddy? Is it another game of bother Uncle Sid when he's sleeping?" she asked. Tony and the kids like to mess with Sid while he was asleep. Last week they drew on Sid's face, and Tony drew a penis, but he told the kids it was a balloon dog, however, Lisa thought it was a dog bone, and Junior thought it was a rocket. And the week before that, they sprayed whipped cream on Sid's hand and tickled his nose until his cream covered hand touched his face.

"Yep, except today it's called jump on Uncle Sid's back and yell horsey," Tony said. Sid was on the floor sleeping face down.

"What are you guys doing? Leave him alone," I said.

"But Mummy this game is so much fun," Junior said.

"Don't do it," I said.

"Do it," Tony said.

"No don't do it," I said.

But the kids already ran to their Uncle Sid and jumped on his back yelling "Horsey!"

"Moo! Wait, what's going on?" Sid asked, waking up.

"You're a horse, not a cow. You can't moo," Lisa said.

"Tony help me. Stop your kids," Sid whined.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. I was the one that encouraged them," Tony said as he laughed.

"Mira do something. Your kids are torturing me," Sid said.

"You're Spider-Man now," I said as I sprayed a can of silly string at Tony, Sid, and the kids. Effy was laughing while videotaping. "You're all covered in web now. Except for Effy and myself," I added.

"I can fix that," Tony said as he sprayed a can of silly string on me, and some on his sister as well.

"Tony!" Effy and I both yell, making Tony, Sid, and the kids laugh.

" _E_ _stás_ _loco_ Tony," I said.

"I know, but you love my craziness," Tony said.

"Yes I do. _Te amo_ honey," I said.

" _Te amo también_ sweetheart," Tony said and we shared a loving kiss.

After living a rough life I was able to find love and I am thankful for my family.


End file.
